Little surprises
by TanuSherry
Summary: When god closes a door, he opens a window. Short Oneshot of WeskerxClaire!


Wesker watched me for a moment, searching my eyes for something I wasn't sure of. I felt small when he watched me like this, even if that wasn't his intention at this moment. He then realized that I was being serious.

"No Claire, its not something i'll ever want." he stated firmly, and even though I knew it was coming, it didn't stop the feeling of someone driving a knife slowly into my heart.

As he turned walked out of what had become our bedroom, I couldn't stop myself from letting a few tears fall.

Albert Wesker had been so much to her throughout the years; he had first been her brothers boss, he had then become a traitorous bastard, who evolved into a humongous prick on so many levels, an ass wipe that had chased her down after destroying some samples that she had managed to intercept from a scientist, and in an extremely odd turn of fate, her entire world.

She knew what he was. Knew what he did. But there came a point where it didn't matter anymore. He'd never kidnapped her, he'd never forced her, he'd never even hurt her after learning that she'd destroyed his precious samples, and while he did threaten and blackmail her, (which worked) he was never brutal with her, and after a few pleasant conversations and a nice dinner out, they grew into what they were now. She was always slightly confused as to what she would define them as.. girlfriend and boyfriend sounded a little juvenile for what they'd become, and there was certainly no ring on her finger. Lovers always seemed to sum it up best, corny and cliche as it sounded.

It had been two long years since they'd stopped playing cat and mouse and Claire had never been happier. He was often gone due to work, or even busy in his private office that she very rarely got to go in to, but the nights were theirs and she relished every second. She could tell that her feelings were mutual with him, but they weren't as obvious with him as they were for her. Claire had said 'i love you' first, and had been the one to say it near everyday since, but he would never say it back. That wasn't the type of man he was and she was never upset by it. What he lacked in words, he made up for it actions, and not just in the bedroom. Claire had an entire jewelry box and closet full of Tiffany rings, Chanel perfumes and.. hell, she couldn't pronounce half the labels on her clothes for fear of butchering the french language.

In short, Albert Wesker was a man that could give me the world with the snap of my fingers, so why was I taking the only no i'd ever gotten from him so hard?

Because honestly, it was the only yes I ever really wanted.

* * *

Later that night, I had been awoken by the sudden dip in the matrice. He'd stayed in the office of their large penthouse apartment all day. I had decided pretty fast that distance was best right now, especially since it felt like my heart had been ripped into a million pieces and the pain wasn't fading.

I contemplated closing my eyes and ignoring him as he peeled off his shirt and lied down next to me, but he knew well that ever since Raccoon, I was an incredibly light sleeper, and very little noise woke me.

He made the first move, shifting ever so slightly to look at me and fiddle with my fiery red hair. "Is this truly so important to you dearheart?"

_Yes, this means the world to me._ "No. I'll be fine." I said softly, not making any move to roll over and look at him. I'd keep my back to him for as long as he permitted, which was usually only about 5 seconds, but he seemed to understand tonight that I needed this, if only for a few minutes longer.

He gently brushed his fingertips down my exposed shoulder, and I shivered involuntarily at his touch, as I had always done for him, and only him. However I made no move to meet his gaze.

"Dearheart, a child would only complicate our lives. How would you explain it to dear Chris the next time you saw him? How would we properly care for it when we have spent a grand majority of our 2 years running and hiding? How would-"

"We couldn't. You're right. Can we stop talking about it?" I was pleading with him. He was right, but I couldn't bare it. I didn't care that me wanting to raise a child with him was crazy, not to mention dangerous. Chris was under the assumption that me travelling a lot over the past 2 years was because of my work with Terrasave and I was almost never in one spot, so he'd never visit. When I could, I would go to him, but these days, those visits were getting less and less frequent. _God I miss him. Especially now._

I cringed ever so slightly when I felt him gently tug on a strand of my hair. I honestly knew better than to snap at him, even if it was as gentle as I could possibly make it, because he never let it go. After a few minutes of silence though, I knew he wasn't going to scold me for it. Clearly, he understood the gravity of the situation.

Albert Wesker took many things away from me throughout the course of this relationship. He'd taken my heart, my virginity, and pretty much Chris considering how little I saw of him, but taking away my chance to be a mother was too much right now. It was a scary thought to think that I may not ever get over this, but for years I'd wanted to just settle down and have kids. Right now, I wasn't just mourning the fact that i'd never be a mom, I was mourning the loss of an entire life I was now being told that i'll never get to experience. I was mourning a dream.

I heard a deep sigh from Wesker, and just when I thought it was time to roll over and give him the most broken smile in the world to assure him I was just fine when I'd never felt more lost in my life, I heard his bedside lamp click off, and felt the covers move up to wrap around him.

He was in no mood to barter, and I was in no mood period. I felt numb, like this wasn't happening. If I truly wanted children, it would be the easiest thing to leave Albert and head back to Colorado with Chris and my old life, but that meant a life without Albert Wesker. And for Claire, that meant no life that she wanted a part of.

Gently snuggling into my pillow, I felt my chest tighten, but I suppressed the urge to cry. The only thought that got me through the night was that as soon as Albert was in his office tomorrow, I could cry to my hearts content in the bathroom. What I see last thought I had just before the sweet oblivion of sleep hit me.

* * *

A week had past, and it had been the most depressing and hardest week of my life. All my life I had been a huge Disney fan, but as I had gotten older, I had imagined watching the wonderful animations with a son or daughter on my knee. Now that I knew it was never going to happen, Disney in general just made me want to cry. So with my dream gone, it had taken Disney along with it. While you're at it, why don't you take pizza too?

Albert had been more so of a workaholic this week than ever. He'd wake up, throw himself into his work all day, and only emerge for bathroom breaks and bedtime. We didn't even speak when he got into bed. We both remained silent, and if I had to listen to that crippling silence again tonight, I was going to kill myself.

We were both - but me more so - avoiding the situation, and in order to heal and move on, I knew what I needed. A form of closure. I just needed reasons, then I could heal.

Turning off the television and lazily throwing it back onto the couch, I hopped up and made my way to Albert's little office, softly knocking a few times before taking a step back and waiting for some sort of response.

Opening the door, Wesker stood there. his eyes shielded by his sunglasses and an open file in his hands. "Yes?" he asked me, his voice laced with both annoyance and fatigue. _Yeah, I know that feeling._

"We need to talk."

Albert nodded and opened the door fully, stepping back to allow me inside. There was always 2 seats opposite his desk, and I never knew why. They had only ever had 2 people in their apartment in the past 2 years, one of them being a secret meeting with Chris when I knew Wesker would be gone on a trip to convince him she was fine and having a great time spending Terrasave's money on sweet ass living arrangements, and the second being the infamous Ada Wong dropping off god knows what once a month.

Both me and Albert took our seats at the same time, but I was the one to start. "I just. I guess I-"

"I need you to go to 25th street, to a little red shop for me." he immediately interrupted. "I have a friend there with a package for me, and I need someone I trust to pick it up. The package is under the letter G."

This.. was unexpected. I figured he'd want to clear the air between us as much as I did, not send me to run errands for him, but I had been cooped up in the house for days. I had finally been using those stacked up sick days Terrasave had for me, and I was sure that Wesker only wanted me to get out and do things again, as opposed to being a hermit, but still. It was odd.

"O... kay." I stated with the slight raise of my right eyebrow. If he took notice of my confusion, he didn't show it. Albert nodded and went right back to his work, searching his open file and carrying on as if I wasn't there. He had quite the nasty habit of doing that when it came to his work.

Once I exited the apartment with my purse and keys in hand, I immediately felt a little bit of relief from the horrible sadness that I'd been feeling inside the penthouse. I definitely needed this, even if it was picking up some sample, paperwork or his dry cleaning.

Walking into the underground garage, I immediately spotted my lovely black range rover, and with a start, the car sprang to life. The car radio was hooked to her old iPod that always had a few good songs on it, and as it softly began to play The Killers, I couldn't help but twitch a smile.

Getting to 25th street was easy, finding the little red shop was easy, but trying to figure out why in the fuck I was walking into a pet rescue was beyond me.

I felt a little bit of rage boil inside me as I looked at the lovely puppies that ran around in a pen in the middle of the floor in my passing and thinking that I was asked to pick up one for Wesker to experiment on, but I was pulled from my anger when a man met me at the desk with a smile.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked. A tall fellow with long brown hair. Not bad to look at actually.

I nodded with a rather fake smile, only to return his really. Fiddling with the straps of an extremely expensive Chanel bag Wesker had bought me, I said, "I'm meant to collect a package under the letter G.. ?" I said with a little bit of apprehension because I was now afraid of many things blowing up in my face; What if Wesker really was experimenting on puppies? or what if i'm in the wrong place completely? Talking to the wrong person?

"Oh! You must be Claire!"

Or... not.

"Yes.. yes that's me." I said with mild shock. Usually when Wesker did anything, he did it with a set fake name he had for the two of us. I was usually Natalie Green while he was Franco Corvi. He always did like being exotic with his fake names. I guess he either trusted this guy, or deemed him not important enough to do anything with my or his information.

"I'll be right back." he said as he disappeared once again to the back room from where he'd come from.

Turning, I noticed a few of the puppies barking and scratching the little pen they were in in an attempt to get to me. Something I couldn't help but 'aww' at as I turned and Scratched as many behind the ear as I could. Dogs had always been my weakness. I still missed my old German Shepherd by the name Rhythm that now resided solely with Chris.

When the man came back, he was holding, to my surprise, a wriggling German Shepherd in his hand, and a little note in the other. "This is for Franco Corvi, but i'm sure you know that!" he stated with a laugh.

_Oh, so only he gets the fake name then._ Still highly confused, I took the note and then took the cute little German Shepherd from his grasp, unable to stop myself from squeaking a "Hello little guy!" the minute I got a hold on the cutie.

The man chuckled and waved me off once he gave me the dogs medical records and such, which I was again, so confused with, but ran with it. This wasn't the first time Albert had royally confused me.

Once I had the little wriggling pup in the seat next to him, I read the note that had Claire on the front in Wesker's lovely handwriting.

_I may not be the best man, or even the most fair man, but I was always try to give you what you need, or at least as close as I can get. Please enjoy G, he is your responsibility now. - A.W_

I couldn't help but smile at the note before setting it down beside the little puppy and picking him up to place on her chest. As I gently rubbed his soft fur, I couldn't help but giggle at his cute inquisitive eyes peering up at him. "Hi there little guy." I whispered. "I guess you're mine now huh?"

The puppy lifted its nose high in the ear and sniffed around before lying down, bumping its cold wet nose into the side of Claire's neck and settling in to sleep. Holding him there with one hand, she sighed happily.

He really wasn't the best man, or even the most fair man, but he was hers. He tried his damned hardest to give her everything she wanted, and even when he couldn't, he did the next best thing.

And while it could never heal the huge wound she now had to deal with for the rest of her life, it certainly soothed it.

* * *

"Must the dog come to bed Dearheart?" Albert asked me as I held the pup beside me, content with just watching him sleep.

"His names Rhyme." I giggled softly at deciding to match with her dog in Colorado.

As Wesker sat, he gently picked the little dog up and made a face as it whined at being woken up. "Hey! You woke her up!" I protested with a smile as I gently patted her head before she quieted down.

Awkwardly patting the dogs head, he set it down on the duvet and allowed it so slowly waddle its way back to Claire's side. "See? I'm not even good with a dog. A child would of been a horrible mistake."

As the dog found its way back to my warmth, I couldn't help but smile at Wesker. "Anyone can learn Albert."

Smirking at me, he pulled the sheets up on me as I held Rhyme and then reluctantly set her down into the bed right on the floor beside me. "I'm afraid its passed me at this point."

Pulling him down for a kiss, she couldn't help but sigh contently. "I know you'll never want kids but.. thank you for Rhyme.."

Nodding, he pulled me closer and closer until our noses touched. "I know its not easy for you, I thought it would help."

_And it would. _I nodded gently against him as I drifted off to sleep. Sure, he had won the battle, but the war wasn't over yet. Or at least, she hoped it wasn't.

"I love you Albert." she whispered as her eyes fluttered shut."

"I know." he replied as he himself drifted to sleep, and it wasn't long before things were back to normal, or at least as normal as it got.

* * *

**This is so dumb omfg**

**I just wanted to try a different writing style here! This may or may not turn into a possible fic during the summer.**

**My exams are over the 18th, so The Summer Job will be updated after then! Sorry and thanks for being patient!**


End file.
